Itachi's car and the Hidden Cam
by aifos99
Summary: One morning...
1. When Hunger Strike

One morning,Itachi Sasuke Obito and Shisui are on itachi's brand new Porsche cayenne car heading to their naruto shippuden taping  
Shisui is beside Itachi while Obito and Sasuke were at the back..obviously itachi is the driver...  
The director of the multi awarded and phenomenal hit show planned a gag to the four uchihas..before they went home a camera was inserted to a tissue box near the driver's seat and it will turn on automatically in the morning..the other casts of the show were now watching the vid coming from the hidden cam ,they were so excited to see how the uchihas get along with each other OFF CAM (well its not,since there is a hidden cam at itachi's tissue box)  
"Itachi,do you have any biscuits there?" asked obito who is still sleepy  
"no" itachi responded  
"IM hungry too,I didnt ate breakfast" Shisui said,sasuke is texting on his cellphone while obito notice him  
"hey,you TWO are going to see each other later he he he" mocked by obito who is referring to sakura haruno  
The other uchihas laughed..  
"there is a mcdonalds there..lets buy some food!" shisui suggested  
"yeah" itachi responded..Obito is seen in his naughty attitude trying to move and move on his seat  
"damn obito nii! I thought there is an earthquake because of you" said shisui irritated in obito's movement  
"is that the attitude of a HUNGRY man?" added by sasuke who is still looking at his cellphone,not to mention he is the most affected one since obito is beside him  
"alright niisan here we go" itachi announced  
they are near the Mcdonalds when suddenly a question pops on their mind...  
WHOS GONNA ORDER?  
"okay so..." obito cuts off  
They cannot open their windows,if they do thousands of fangirls and fanboys will come to kiss/grab/cry/kick(applicable for obito)/worship for them,the four of them were famous HOT GUYS in the whole entire world  
"shisui" said by obito obviously suggesting shisui to order for them  
"hell no! why me" shisui insisted  
"just follow your older brother!"  
"think about it ,its your fault why the two of us werent able to eat breakfast!"  
"tch"  
" hmm why shisui nii?" asked by sasuke  
"Because he's always waking up late thats why!"  
"Hey! its because you bathe 10,000 years! slow ass" obito defended himself  
"you bathe that long seriously?" said a curious itachi  
"you dont even have a long hair just like itachi-niisan so how come" added again by sasuke,still texting  
"see! slow ass ! Foolish little brother" obito feels like a winner  
*itachi and sasuke laugh their ass off at obito's joke  
"GOSH shisui the bodyflicker,are you that bad smelling to bathe soooo long "  
"Shisui the bodyodor" joked by itachi  
"hahahahah! seems your nickname doesnt fit you shisui-nii"  
"TCH! enough,so are we ordering or what" shisui ending the said debate over his long period of bathing time  
"do it" ordered by the eldest uchiha  
"BUT why me!"  
"we cant let itachi to open his damn window! this car is going be full of under wears!"  
"female or male?"  
"BOTH!"  
"why not sasuke? he's the youngest here!"  
"DAMNIT! ITS THE SAME WITH SASUKE!"  
"WHY DONT YOU DO IT YOURSELF!" shouted by shisui who knew that obito is much more hungry than him  
Obito give up because of too much hunger he felt  
"OK,hand me my fucking mask ,Itachi" obito said  
Itachi looks for Obito's mask ,he left it everyday whenever they are going home (you know,the orange mask of tobi/obito)  
"here * throws the mask to obito*"  
*obito looks at the glass of the car to see his face*" Why does a handsome face like this must have a make up scar and a mask on the series?"  
"DUDE Our stomach is ACHING!"  
"IM GOING ! damn kid *cellphone ringing* hello?"  
"tell RIN you are going to Die in hunger she better call later"  
"STFU SHISUI! ...hello..ah yeah..we are in itachi's car,do you want a chocolate sundae from mcdonalds?"  
" goodness gracious.."  
"buy sundae for me" said itachi  
"fries for me" added by sasuke,that is taking pictures of himself on his cellphone  
"yeah,see you later...bye,love yah"  
"mwah mwah " mocked by shisui  
**Obito puts on his mask and goes outside the car to order some foods**  
"welcome sir welcome!" greeted by the cashier  
"uhmm number 3 ,4 and fries and 2 choco sundae"  
"is that all sir?"  
"yes yes" responded by a weird guy with a mask...-_-  
* a little boy appear before him*  
"wow! cool! Tobi mask! are you a cosplayer"  
"we.. yes! im a cosplayer! thats why im wearing this haha!"  
"can I try the mask!? PLEASE!"  
Obito: oh fu- .ermmm sorry boy but I cant  
Boy: but why niisan? Im just *fake tears*  
"oh no...no no dont cry "  
" I Love tobi's mask,I wanna try it!"  
-ON the CAR-  
*obito's cellphone ringing* "he even left his phone on his seat,what a careless man" commented by sasuke *see who's calling* its kakashi *answer the phone  
" Hey,30 mins we are going to have our scene where are you now"  
"its me,sasuke"  
"sasuke where is obito"  
"he's outside ordering some food"  
" OUTSIDE? OUTSIDE?"  
"yeah,with his mask on"  
"what took him so long" said shisui and starts toopens his Ipod and listen to the music  
***ON the Naruto set***  
"ah okay okay.." kakashi ended a call to sasuke on obito's phone and laugh hysterically upon hearing his bestfriend went outside with his mask  
the other akatsuki members are seen laughing their ass off for hearing (and watching) obito entering mcdonalds  
" That Fucking mask has some sense!" said by Hidan who is beating a pillow on the couch  
"I want some sundae too! un!"  
"This is so much fun ttebayo! are we going to launch this in public"  
"youtube will do" suggested by the lazy genius shikamaru  
"we can say that itachi is really quiet even off cam with his best buddies" commented by Naruto  
"Obito is TERRIBLE" said by pein who is cleaning his ears...eww  
" theyre quite a joker" said neji with closed eyes  
*madara and jiraiya are seen having some chit chat while playing shogi behind the boys*  
*tsunade is applying lipstick along with sakura and the other girls but still watching the Uchiha Gag

UP next! what will obito do with the boy? Will the uchiha hot guys finds the hidden cam in the tissue box?

FIND OUT on PART TWO OF  
Uchiha Gag! :))


	2. Madara's Moment

So Now we will jump from the 4 uchihas hidden cam victims to the Naruto set to see the other characters doings..here we go!

"Good Morning ladies and gentlemen! Now we are about to interview the famous and not to mention the most hated/Favorited villain of the year! Non other than Mr. Uchiha Madara!" A talk show was held at the Naruto set where they will interview the different characters.

Madara enters the stage with a spotlight wearing a black polo shirt and jeans and sat on the couch near the host. He waved at the screaming fans who were 3 meters away from the stage.

"thank you,thank you" said the long haired fearsome guy

"I am very pleased to meet you in person madara-san! "

"oh,youre welcome"

"can we start?" the host pull out a notebook and a pen

"okay"

"This question is coming from a fan!,so madara-san,dont you like it when your hair is short?"

"huh?..oh..I must say,hmm..I always want it long,because Hashirama have a long hair too..you know,he's my idol,the person that I respect the most"

"oh,,,is that so ..okay next question this one is quite hard! are you ready madara-san?"

"hn"

"among the 4 boys; sasuke,shisui,itachi and obito,who is your favorite one?"

*the video from the hidden cam is shown at madara's back in a large TV and is aware of it*

"well I cared about them,they are my "children" after all,but my favorite is itachi,he's very disciplined ,smartest,and most of all...QUIET"

"OH MY GOSH ! SHE CALLED ME!" Screamed by Itachi like a high school girl who is seen in the video

"damn I can still hear you with these" just a reminder,shisui is talking about his headset

"dude SHE CALLED ME! look!"

"let me see...huh? who is this?"

Madara made an "err" sound watching the video (-_-)

"*cough* why not Obito ? we fans thought that he's your favorite since he has the longest bond with you on the scenes"

"oh that brat obito,he look alot like me when I was a child the only difference is he have some romantic failures in life"

"Rin keeps on calling" sasuke babbled while holding obito's phone

"bro,my girl is calling me too!" said Itachi proudly

"tch,niisan you are so loud"

"This is ridiculous Obito nii is so fucking slow! I cant perform our oppa gangnam style performance with an empty stomach!"

"I almost forgot it!"

"I must call her back" Itachi then starts to call someone on his phone

for the second time Madara made an "errr" sound

**=INSIDE THE MCDONALDS=**

"just why in the middle of this hunger this kid comes around and ..."

The little boy starts faking tears for obito to give his mask so he can wear it

"uwaaahh! I want that mask!"

The people were staring at Obito and the crying boy

" where the hell are the parents of this boy" now they are the center of attention in the counter,obito dont know what to do so he lift up the boy and take him to the comfort room..  
"uwaaaahhh! uwaaaah!"

"hey hey quiet already! I will give this to you in one condition"

"uhh? really?" the boy smiled and stop (fake) crying

"but promise me one thang!"

"thang?"

"thing,i mean! u will not tell someone ,even your parents (just where the f*** they are) who am I"

"YES YES YES PROMISE!"

"and one last thing..you will give it BACK to me!"

"YES YES YES YES" the boy nodded excitedly,Obito slowly removing his mask...the little boy gulped...

...

...

"Geez..why so slow niisan?"

"Shut up! This is my favorite scene on the series ,when I remove this mask I also become the center of the story!,this is my moment!"

**=On the set=**  
"well madara-san lets go to question number 3,are you ready"

"hnn..."

"the question is coming from ...your favorite person! Senju!" the audience claps their hands upon hearing this

"what? ! where is he? OWWEMGEE! " madara squeals

"no no no no,madara-san he gave this question 3 days ago before he went on Sunagakure for a planting tree program that he will conducting there,so here is the question!"

"but but...okay,let me answer that question"

The question is attached by a small letter and the host starts reading it,it said;

From the office of the 1st Hokage  
Konoha no sato  
11111111 I am number 1

Dear Father of Uchiha gay Club Madara,  
First of all ,my warmest regards to the people of my village. I am sorry that I cannot attend your talk show right now for me and my yamato kid were busy planting trees on the poor country of suna since it is full of sand I will conduct a solution on how to plant there so that their sand will be useful for every living creature and not just a pitiful sand on Gaara's cat litter box.  
okay my question is

Why in thousands of weapons,,,,you picked a FAn...?

Mito Uzumaki's husband,  
Hashi Senju

"and oh..what a long letter! so madara-san can you answer?"

"its very simple..hnn..because Fan is cool,,,you know you can use it whenever its hot..because we uchihas were HOT! like my children..all of them were HOT and also because..FAN is the symbol of our clan..and FAN is FUN,Im done"

Suddenly Bee jumps up on stage and starts to rap madara's answer

"you are so cool madara dude! lets start some rap beginning with a fap!"

"why does a blind man over here?" madara asked

**=Meanwhile in Mcdonalds=**  
Obito is still removing the mask slowly when suddenly large group of women enters the said comfort room

"OH my goshhh! Squeeeeee looooook its OBITO UCHIHA!" screamed by the highschool gals,the boy didnt notice that he is indeed obito because in the show he have some weird scars...so the boy is still looking at him like an innocent child..well he is  
"OH SHIT OH SHIT! why are those girls here!" Obito panicked,he accidentally enters a female comfort room instead of male,mainly because he cannot see clearly with the mask on..

Up NExt! What will happen next!  
I dont know either! haha! and Im the writer!

Til next time in Part 3 of Uchiha GAG!


End file.
